EP 1240533 B1, which is incorporated by reference, shows a method for detecting a rollover and for activating occupant protection means in vehicles. An angle of inclination of the vehicle relative to a flat road surface, which angle is derived from visual surveillance of the surroundings, is linked to the angle of inclination determined by an angular rate sensor. The occupant protection means are only activated if the two angles of inclination that have been determined are the same.
EP 1474315 B1, which is incorporated by reference, shows a device for detecting a rollover, which device is based on a stereo camera measuring distances to objects and generating image vectors for each image sensor. A rollover is detected based on the change of vertical components of these image vectors over time.